The present invention relates to clinical evaluation of hearing loss and more particularly to an improved hand held test probe for use with ear test equipment.
One test procedure for evaluating hearing losses, for example, is known as Acoustic Impedance Testing or Impedance Audiometry. This test procedure uses acoustical measurements made within the patient's outer ear canal and includes the step of closing off the ear canal adjacent to the patient's tympanic membrane with a probe. The probe forms an air seal for permitting the control of the air pressure within the sealed cavity and the transmission to and receipt of sound signals from the closed cavity.
The equipment for these tests is known and has been used heretofore with a number of ear probes for accomplishing the above results. The probe of the present invention is improved whereby it may be hand held by the clinician permitting the tests to be done quickly and conveniently without adjustment of head bands or other supports, particularly in the case of children and certain other patients having a short attention span or an inability to cooperate in the test procedures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved equipment for clinical evaluations of hearing losses or other ear problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held test probe for clinical ear testing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand held test probe or rugged, convenient and efficient form.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.